


Part 6: The Cruise Ship

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [6]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (This Part will be set in “The Sea of Monsters” from the ‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians’ series. The two characters will be Percy and Luke and the part will be in Luke’s POV. Like always, make sure to leave a comment of any ideas you have that you’d like me to do. I can’t guarantee I’ll do them, but if I do, I’ll make sure to give you credit. I’m not greedy evil after all… Enjoy!)
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794544
Kudos: 15





	Part 6: The Cruise Ship

I knew that the ship wasn’t due to reach its destination tonight, so I decided to sleep. However, when I did, I had a dream. It’s not unusual: Demigods always have dreams. However, our dreams are different. We usually see the past, present, or on rare occasions… the Future. I dreamed of the present. I watched Percy Jackson and his friends climb on board the ship. They snuck around and eventually found an empty room to sleep in. They all went to different rooms and I saw the one Percy went in: Room F48. I woke up and shook my head. I realized that he was here, so I snuck out of my room and headed up to his room. I glanced through the window and saw him sleeping on his bed. I knew his friends were each 5 doors away, so if I went in, he wouldn’t be able to call for help. I smiled and slowly opened the door. I knew Percy wasn’t a sound sleeper. I needed to make sure he couldn’t wake up while I was having my fun…  
I closed the door behind me and slowly took off my pants. Percy was my favorite half-blood I had ever had the pleasure of Fucking. Sure… the first time he had given me consent, but now we’re enemies. Would he have done so this time? I pulled a small vial from my pocket: a bright red gassy type substance that had the power to keep people in an extended sleep… so I’ve been told… I opened the vial enough so a small bit would only keep him from waking up till morning. Percy took a whiff of the substance and let out a sigh. Soon, he was in a deep sleep. I chuckled, then closed his window blinds. I walked back over to his bed, slowly stroking my ever-growing cock. His lips were beautiful: lush and pretty, like they were calling out to me to kiss them. I slipped off his pants and lifted his shirt off. I bet he was having pleasant dream, because his cock was erected. He smiled, then let out another deep sigh. I felt his hard abs, his six-pack was beautifully delicate… His nipples were sitting there, lonely. I leaned down and licked them. I spread my tongue all over the left one, then worked on the right. When I was finished, they were poking up, cold from the saliva and draft.  
I slowly took off his trousers and saw his lump ass. It was hidden under his cock, so I slowly turned him onto his side. I climbed in next to him, then slipped my hard cock inside him. He let out a huge sigh. I froze, but I think he only felt it. He probably thought it was a part of the dream, which made me think who was fucking him in there? I continued, slowly pushing back and forth. He didn’t react and I just kept jamming him, repeatedly. It was gorgeous. I knew that if he couldn’t feel it, he might not feel other things. I smiled, then turned his chin to mine. I slowly put my lips to his and kissed them: soft and warm. I wanted to keep those lips forever. I slide my tongue around his mouth, letting mine play with his. I kept jamming him and I stroked his cock. Within minutes, he cummed onto body and I stopped fucking him. I stroked my cock over him and let out a load onto him. I kissed him again, then slipped back inside him, ready to cum again. I fucked him again, until I finally felt myself cumming again. I slipped it out in enough time to spray on him again. He must have liked the warmth, cause he cummed again as well.  
I grabbed his legs and pulled him to the end of the bed. I lifted them up and slipped my hard dick inside him… yet again. He let out a slight moan and I pushed deep into him. I rested his legs on my shoulders and slowly moved in and out, repeatedly. Percy just kept shaking on the bed. I tried to lift his head up so I could kiss him, but it was hard to. His head couldn’t make it past his legs. I sighed in anger as his lips were my favorite part. I kept sliding in and out of him. Finally, I pulled out again and cummed all over him. He smiled more, feeling the warm liquid trickling onto him. He slightly cummed on himself and let out another deep sigh.   
I wanted to fuck him one more time, so I picked him up and spread his legs. I gently aligned my cock under him and pushed it through his hole. I wrapped my arms under his legs and held his ass cheeks with my hands. I used my hands to push him up and down, causing him to bounce and his dick to flap around. His head slumped back, and I smiled. I placed some more kisses against his lips, probing his mouth with my tongue again. This was my favorite position. If only time could have stayed that way forever. Alas, I finally felt myself ready to cum, so I threw him onto the bed and cummed on him one more time. He smiled and I kissed him. I just sat there kissing him for maybe 30 minutes. I played with his hair and felt his wide hole. His lips were still soft and warm. I loved them. Finally, I laid him on his back so the cum was still all over his body and put on my clothes. I left him naked on the bed and opened his blinds. I unlocked the door and headed out. As I looked back through his window, I saw him smiled. I headed back to my room, sad to think that we would have to go back to being enemies again the next day. I fell onto my bed and immediately fell asleep yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ah… Beautiful. I loved this part. So… Lush. Percy stayed asleep and loved the experience while Luke got his wish. So pretty. I hate that they had to be enemies. Sadly… there are no more Percy x Luke stories I plan on doing again. Sorry guys… However, there are more Luke and more Percy stories, just involving different characters with them. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. The next one will be with Percy and Malcom. If you don’t know who Malcom is, I’ll explain in the next one. Sorry. Till the next time…)


End file.
